


We Make Our Own Island

by Hyunjins_lipring



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjins_lipring/pseuds/Hyunjins_lipring
Summary: Johnny loved Mark more than anything, and was proud to be his boyfriend. But if he expressed that love anywhere outside the safety of their dorm, the consequences would be severe.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	We Make Our Own Island

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started writing this thing in May. After procrastinating for 9 months, I’ve finally finished. So please enjoy :)
> 
> (Title taken from the lyrics of “Love Song” by NCT 127)

Johnny lied on his side atop the sheets of Mark’s bed, propping his head up with one hand. As the younger boy next to him delicately plucked the strings of his guitar, Johnny admired the way the bedroom’s dim lighting softly highlighted Mark’s cheekbones. This was Johnny’s favorite way to relax after a long, hectic day. Almost every night, he would retreat into Mark's bedroom to listen to a cover he'd been working on, or perhaps even an original song. Usually, the notes would be bright and uplifting, and Mark would sing along with a certain joyful quality to his voice. 

But tonight, Mark wasn't singing at all. He stared down at the guitar in his lap, mindlessly fiddling with the strings. Johnny had a feeling something was wrong. 

“Something's bothering you,” Johnny commented quietly, careful not to sound too pushy. 

Mark's fingers stilled, his eyes fixed downward. “It's nothing,” he answered quickly, shaking his head. “It's stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid if it makes you upset,” Johnny told him. 

Mark remained silent, an involuntary pout forming on his lips. 

“Is it about the interview?” Johnny guessed. He was sure he already knew the answer, but he wanted to give Mark the chance to explain. 

Mark sighed defeatedly. “Kind of.”

Johnny didn’t respond, waiting for Mark to elaborate. 

Earlier that day, the two of them had participated in an interview with the rest of NCT 127 to promote their newest album. Although the interview had gone relatively well, the young woman conducting it had shamelessly gushed about Johnny’s good looks, and how lucky the fans were to have such a handsome, charming idol. In the moment, Johnny had awkwardly laughed it off, but he could tell Mark was annoyed. 

After a long moment, Mark finally spoke up. “I don't like it when other people flirt with you,” he admitted bashfully, still refusing to make eye contact.

Johnny knew Mark was sensitive. It was one of the countless traits Johnny adored in him. He was always so kind and caring towards others, and had a talent for sensing their emotions. However, Mark had never been the type to let someone’s words or actions affect his own emotions so deeply. 

This situation was clearly something different, though, leaving Johnny treading in uncharted waters. 

“Babe, you know it doesn't mean anything,” Johnny assured. 

Mark looked up, finally meeting the older boy’s gaze. “Doesn't it, though? She was flirting with you because she thinks you're single. She was practically dangling you in front of our fans like you're some kind of potential boyfriend or something.”

Johnny sat up, surprised by the biting tone in Mark’s voice. “Mark--”

“And I'm supposed to just sit there and pretend it doesn't bother me. And pretend I'm not in love with you. When all I want to do is stand up and scream and tell everyone that you're mine. But I can't do that, and it sucks.”

Mark inhaled sharply as tears began to collect at the corners of his eyes. Johnny knew exactly how he felt. Keeping their relationship a secret from the general public wasn’t exactly easy. Johnny loved Mark more than anything, and was proud to be his boyfriend. But if he expressed that love anywhere outside the safety of their dorm, the consequences would be severe. 

With a sympathetic sigh, Johnny took the guitar and placed it on the floor, leaning it against the wall. He grabbed hold of Mark’s hand, squeezing gently. 

“I understand you’re upset. I don’t have any answers for you, or a way to fix everything. I really wish I did, but I don’t,” Johnny said quietly. He wanted desperately to comfort Mark, but he wasn’t entirely sure how to do that in this case. “I know that doesn’t really help, but I’m just letting you know that I hear you and I understand.”

Mark sniffled, his tearful, glistening eyes locked with Johnny’s. “I just wish we could be a normal couple and not have to hide all the time,” he confided. 

“I know. Me, too,” Johnny responded. “I feel like I always have to second-guess myself when we’re in public. Like whether or not I should put my arm around you or hold your hand.”

Johnny reached up to cup the side of Mark’s face, gently wiping a tear trailing down the younger boy’s flushed cheek. The expression with which Mark was looking at him was heartbreaking. There was an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes, a mixture of pain, exhaustion, and love. 

“But theres one thing I’m certain of,” Johnny continued. “Something I never have to second-guess is how much I love you. And how I know that we’re meant to be together, no matter the circumstances.”

A small smile spread across Mark’s face, despite the sadness that remained in his eyes. Johnny returned the smile as he moved his hand to the back of Mark’s neck, pulling him forward to lean their foreheads together. He placed a gentle kiss to the younger boy’s lips, lingering for a little longer than usual. 

When they pulled apart, Mark hummed contentedly. “I love you,” he whispered. 

Johnny’s heart felt so unbelievably full as he caressed the soft hair at the nape of Mark’s neck. “I love you, too.” 

Johnny knew life wasn’t perfect, and this was most likely not the last time his relationship with Mark would present difficulties. But as long as they had each other, they could endure anything.


End file.
